


End of Line

by TheLifeOfEmm



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, CLU-inspired Javert, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeOfEmm/pseuds/TheLifeOfEmm
Summary: End of Line(phrase):  Similar to human phrases like "That is final," and "That will be all," and can also serve as a formal goodbye.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Sewerchat Anniversary Exchange 2020





	End of Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YaPalValor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaPalValor/gifts).



> I couldn't resist. ;) Please enjoy one (1) bastard ~~man~~ robot.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163232043@N02/50406489561/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> (Look... Is "End of Line" how android Javert signs off his final missive to his superiors? MAYBE)


End file.
